


A Day In the Life of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

by TigerLily



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of a typical day in the life of three special men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In the Life of Tony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou (kitsunesspblm)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anassa_anemou+%28kitsunesspblm%29).



> This fic went in an entirely different direction than I intended. I hope my recipent likes it.

“Jarvis, check the suit over and let me know what needs repaired,” Tony requested as he walked into the penthouse from the disassembling platform. It had been an easy battle, but he had gotten into the habit of having the suit checked out after every use. He never wanted to get caught flat-footed like he had been in Monaco.

“Certainly, sir,” Jarvis replied. 

Tony slipped behind his bar and poured himself a shot of tequila while the Mark VII suit disappeared into the bowels of his lab. He knocked back the shot and then flipped the glass over to rest it on the granite bar top. He pushed off the bar and turned his steps toward the elevator only to be stopped when he bumped into the solid mass of his lover.

“You need to let Bruce check you out and then get some rest,” Steve quietly said steadying Tony with a hand on his shoulder.

“Drop the mother hen act, Rogers,” Tony grumbled disgusted with himself for not being more aware of his surroundings. He hadn’t heard the elevator or his lover entering the penthouse, which just proved how out of it he truly was.

“Only when you stop being a stubborn asshole,” Steve retorted. He could feel the slight tremor run through Tony’s body as his lover fought to stay on his feet since he had been on a full science binge before they had gotten called out.

Tony snorted and shook his head pushing the fatigue aside. It amused him when Steve dropped his “aw-shucks-ma’am” façade and swore at him. The super soldier had a more colorful vocabulary than he let on to having.

“Tony?”

“Come find me in a couple of hours, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve said relenting. He knew Tony need time alone to decompress even after the easy battles. He pulled Tony close and gave him a brief kiss. “Love you.”

“Ditto, sweet cheeks.”

Steve rolled his eyes. He let Tony pull away and head down to his lab.

*&*

Bucky hurried down the steps to Tony’s lab. He quickly entered his passcode surprised not to be assailed by Tony’s loud music. He was about to ask Jarvis where Tony was holed up in the large room when he heard a loud snore come from the back of the room.

He headed toward the back of the lab absently patting Dummy on the claw when the bot trundled up to greet him. You and Butterfingers were on their chargers, but chirped their greetings to the former soldier, which made him smile.

Bucky found Tony curled up on the old couch with a ratty blanket tucked in under his chin. He crouched next to him and softly said, “Hey, sleepy head. Time to get up,” as he gently shook the engineer’s shoulder.

Tony woke with a snort and tried to bury himself deeper into the couch grumbling, “Five more minutes.”

“No can do, Tony,” Bucky retorted. He grabbed the blanket and began to pull it off of Tony.

"Please!" Tony whined and tightened his hold on the blanket.

"It's dinner time."

“Fuck, Bucky,” Tony sighed as he threw back the blanket. “I was having a really good dream.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky apologized. “You can blame, Stevie. He sent me down to wake you up.”

“What’s he doing?” Tony asked as he sat up and ran his hands through his sleep rumbled hair.

“Helping Bruce make dinner.”

“Food sounds good,” Tony quipped as his stomach voiced its disapproval of being empty.

Bucky stood up and held out his hand. Tony caught hold of it and let Bucky pull him to his feet.

"So your dream?"

"Something you and Steve can help me recreate when I'm not so dead on my feet," Tony explained with a tired leer.

"That's cryptic," Bucky complained.

"But, will be well worth it," Tony retorted before ghosting kiss against Bucky's lips. "Now, I think you mentioned it's dinner time."

Bucky softly laughed and pulled Tony from the lab.

*&*

“Smells good,” Tony said as he shuffled into the dinning room behind Bucky. “What are we having?”

“Curry,” Clint answered as he finished setting the table. “And, you look like shit.”

“Brilliant observation, Katniss,” Tony snarked back settling into the nearest chair before his legs completely gave out on him.

“That’s why SHIELD pays me the big bucks,” Clint retorted with a cheeky grin.

“You keep telling yourself that, Barton,” Bucky retorted before joining Steve in the kitchen.

“Why did we wake him up again?” Clint muttered.

“Comic relief,” Tony retorted and laughed when Clint groaned at his bad joke.

*&*

Steve and Bucky settled Tony on one of the two couches in the communal media room before heading to the kitchen to make popcorn. Everyone else had disappeared to different parts of the Tower after dinner.

It was his turn to pick the movie, but he was too sleepy to care. “Hey, Jarvis pick something for me,” he requested of his AI.

“Any parameters, sir?”

“Whatever floats your boat.”

“Something from Agent Barton’s playlist?”

“Sounds good to me,” Tony replied as he laid his head back and closed his eyes.

“You’re not falling asleep on us are you?” Steve asked as he sat a large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He made himself comfort on Tony’s left side.

“No, of course not,” Tony murmured and grunted when Bucky slid in between him and the arm of the couch.

“So what did you pick?” Bucky asked.

“Jarvis picked something from Clint’s playlist,” Tony replied not bothering to open his eyes.

Bucky groaned.

Tony chuckled.

“What did you choose, Jarvis?” Steve asked ignoring his lovers.

“ _Kiss, Kiss, Bang Bang_.”

“Pick something else, Jarvis,” Tony muttered finally opening his eyes. “I’m not quite with it tonight to explain the obscure cultural references.”

“I thought your objection was coming from the fact that one of the protagonists looks like you when you were younger,” Jarvis remarked with a hint of sass.

“What did I tell you about sassing me?”

“Shall I put on _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_?” Jarvis countered ignoring Tony’s question.

“Go for it,” Bucky replied. He slipped an arm around Tony’s shoulders and coaxed the billionaire to rest his tired and aching head on his shoulder.

Jarvis dimmed the lights and started the movie.

*&*

Tony woke several hours later to find himself safely tucked between his two lovers while _A Bug’s Life_ quietly played on the T.V.

He softly smiled when he heard a quiet snore come from Steve and an answering one come from Bucky.

“Hey, J, turn off the movie.”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis replied. He turned off the movie and the T.V. “Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight,” Tony answered. He looked at his sleeping lovers and whispered, “Love you guys,” before snuggling deeper into their embrace and falling back to sleep.


End file.
